While rigid hardtops comprise the roof system for most motor vehicles, there is a continuing demand for retractable tops, both soft and hard, for sportier “convertible” versions. Generally, the annual volume requirements for convertibles are low and the structural requirements are different enough from the standard rigid hardtop model that a special off-line or modular production facility is employed for build-up and assembly of convertible options. Different attachment points for the various types of roofs are usually required as well as hinging or sliding mechanisms for retracting the convertible top. A portion of the trunk of the vehicle is usually employed to store the retracted top in its collapsed form.
Roof systems for most vehicles are rigid metal sections, which are welded in place and provide a portion of the structural integrity of the vehicle. It is also common in the automobile industry to employ fabric covered soft top convertible roofs or retractable hardtop convertible roofs, which are movable from an extended position above a passenger compartment to a retracted position near the vehicle trunk. The traditional retractable hardtop roof system employs a plurality of rigid roof panels, which can slide or be hinged and retracted for storage into the rear passenger compartment or trunk of the vehicle. A more popular convertible roof system comprises a fabric-covered frame or topstack which can fold and retract in a like manner taking up much less space when stored in the vehicle.
Packaging space in passenger vehicles is at a premium today, especially considering all the options (side air bags, consoles, etc.) and creature features (telematics, luggage storage, telephones, CD players, etc.) being offered. With a convertible top, space must be provided to store the collapsed top in the vicinity of the vehicle trunk. The concern over space to store the retracted soft top affects the size, or footprint, as well as the styling of the top when it is extended over the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Convertible tops are supported by and moved by a topstack linkage, the linkage including a plurality of bows, extending transversely across the vehicle that are joined on opposite lateral left and right sides by rail linkages that are extended, longitudinally, when the top is in the full up position, covering the passenger space. The rail linkages are folded back onto themselves when the top is retracted into a full down or stowed position. This longitudinal displacement requires that the footprint of the extended top be the same width as the body cavity, in the area of the rear seat or trunk, in which the top will be stowed.
Some art exists which is directed at improved sealing of convertible tops in the area of the side windows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,842, assigned to CTS Fahrzeug Dachsysteme GmbH, is directed at the use of a side bar comprised of two limbs, which form a single-part component, which undergo rotational movement when the top is extended to improve the seal of the convertible top in the region of the side windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,111, also assigned to CTS, is directed at a cross-folding convertible top wherein the transversely extending bows fold to allow the longitudinal side rails to pivot inwardly and upon extension allow the use of a one-piece seal to address water leakage problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,145, assigned to ASC Incorporated, is directed at a member coupled to a convertible top linkage and displaced by a camming means to tension the convertible top fabric cover.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,385, also assigned to ASC Incorporated, is directed at a roof bow that is activated by a link that travels along a camming surface when the top is activated, to vary the tension of the roof cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,494, assigned to Webasto Vehicle Systems International GmbH, is directed at a folding convertible top which includes the front end of a seal bearer which swings outward via connecting rods in a transverse fashion when the top is lowered so that the seal bearer can be deposited next to the seat to allow a greater car seat width.
What is needed is a mechanism which allows a convertible top when retracted to be smaller in width that when extended over the passenger compartment.
What is further needed is to accomplish this difference in top width while providing styling, function and packaging flexibility without the complex mechanism of slides, cables or springs to control the lateral motion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an articulating mechanism integrated into a normal convertible top framework which allows the top to have a wider footprint when extended than when retracted into a stowed position .
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional four bar linkage which does not require slides, cables or springs to drag the outer lateral rear side rail links inward when the top is retracted.
It is a further object of the present invention to make it possible to provide convertible tops that are significantly wider than the storage space in the bodies into which they fit for stowage.